


Workplace Behaviour

by CynicalLion



Category: Original Work, The Rose Chronicles Dark AU
Genre: Barely Mentioned Torture, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Cum Eating, Drinking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Inappropriate Workplace Relations, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Vincent makes the mistake of interrupting his boss' work and pays the price for it.This story takes place in the same universe as "Miss Ivy's Botany" and stars two characters from that series but you don't necessarily have to read any of Miss Ivy's Botany to appreciate what's happening here.
Relationships: Cyrus Fears/Vincent Laurence, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Workplace Behaviour

A sharp crack rang out in the otherwise quiet office, the sound followed immediately by muffled sounds of pain. Cyrus Fears was sitting at his desk, going over some numbers, and nearly snapped his pen in half when another crack rang out far too soon after the first one and more pained noises followed. Sighing lightly, Cyrus set his pen aside and calmly stood, walking around his desk and up to the double doors that led out of his office. Another crack, more sobs and whimpers.

Reaching his destination quickly as it was the pair of doors just down the hall, Cyrus opened the doors and calmly walked into the room. There he found exactly what he expected to find, Vincent Laurence, his most trusted lackey, teaching someone who'd been late on their payments to him a lesson. While Cyrus appreciated Vincent's genuine love of causing suffering in others, the office was simply not the place for this; they had facilities for _this_.

"Mr. Laurence." Cyrus said smoothly, calmly, demanding the attention of everyone in the room, Vincent, the man he was beating, and the underling who was overseeing the beating. "A word."

Exactly two people in the room were aware of the tone Cyrus had just used and that was Cyrus himself and Vincent. Smiling through a sudden rush of anxiety, Vincent handed the switch he'd been using off to the lackey and nodded. "Of course, boss." He said lightly, tone hiding his nerves well.

Stepping aside, Cyrus motioned for Vincent to go on ahead and after he had, he looked to the underling. "Mr. Laurence will be busy for the foreseeable future with me, kindly take **that** to the basement." He said, motioning at the bleeding, crying man tied to a chair.

"Yes, Mr. Fears." The underling responded, nodding her head and moving to obey.

Leaving the room, Cyrus passed Vincent without looking at him and led the way to his office. "Close the door, Mr. Laurence, and kindly lock it as well." He said calmly, returning to his desk and taking his seat once more as Vincent did as he was told.

Once the door was securely locked, Vincent walked up to Cyrus' desk and had to resist the urge to fidget as Cyrus took his time getting settled back in. The waiting was always the worst part so Cyrus always made sure to draw it out as long as he could for maximum anxiety. He was sadistic like that.

Finally finishing with his slow, deliberate show of getting comfortable, Cyrus looked up at Vincent calmly, his face giving nothing away. "Did you get any blood on your hands, Mr. Laurence?" He asked casually, leaning back in his chair.

"No, sir." Vincent said softly, his tone considerably more respectful than usual, showing Cyrus his hands for proof. It wasn't as though he was ever disrespectful to Cyrus, but being just underneath the man in the pecking order afforded him a great deal of slack when it came to protocol and formalities. However, Cyrus was clearly angry, and a little extra kowtowing was never a bad idea when Cyrus was angry.

"Good. Fetch me a drink." Cyrus ordered lightly, his face a perfect mask of composure even as he greatly enjoyed how uncomfortable he was making Vincent.

Nodding once, Vincent hurried over to the small bar in Cyrus' office and poured him a half glass of the nearest liquor. Bringing the glass over, Vincent swallowed hard when Cyrus motioned with his finger for him to come around the desk. Doing as he was bid despite not really wanting to, Vincent came around and watched anxiously as Cyrus stood leisurely and took the glass gently from his hand. He wanted so badly to back away, to retreat to the safe side of the desk, just out of Cyrus' reach, but he didn't dare. The consequences would only be worse if he didn't play along like Cyrus wanted, he'd learned that long ago.

Swirling his drink around in the glass, Cyrus took a slow sip. He hummed lightly in approval and deliberately set the glass down on the desk. When his eyes returned to Vincent, they were drawn to the tie he wore loosely around his neck. He noted how Vincent had to strain not to move, strain not to straighten his tie or fidget. Cyrus appreciated the control, but he was still annoyed. Reaching up slowly, Cyrus took Vincent's tie in both hands and straightened it up, tightening it a bit and smiling softly when he was finished, one hand still resting on the knot.

Breath catching the moment Cyrus smiled, Vincent braced for impact just in time to have his tie tightened uncomfortably and his head yanked down by the grip Cyrus had on it. Vincent managed to look up through his lashes at Cyrus' face and tried valiantly to swallow despite how tight his throat was being constricted. It was the perfect amount of pressure, just a hair from cutting off his breathing completely.

No longer smiling, Cyrus' eyes finally held some of the wrath Vincent had been fearing as he glared down at his lackey. "I didn't appreciate having my work interrupted by your playtime, Vincent." He said coldly, holding up the index finger on his free hand when Vincent tried to speak. "I didn't even realize you had enough free time during work hours to have a playtime. I suppose that's my own fault though, I really should try to keep you more busy."

As much as he wanted to, Vincent didn't speak. He wanted to say something, anything that make the situation better, but Cyrus has shushed him and the last thing he was going to do was disobey him after already incurring his wrath once today. So he waited. Vincent waited with mounting dread as Cyrus took his sweet time mulling over something he didn't share with him before finally looking down at him again.

"I think I have a grand way to keep you nice and busy while I do my work." Cyrus informed, releasing Vincent's tie and placing two very firm hands on the slightly taller man's shoulders when he straightened up. He pressed hard and Vincent's knees buckled, the nervous man dropping to his knees in front of Cyrus. "You may speak." Cyrus said offhandedly as he reached for his drink and took another slow sip.

Swallowing hard before even attempting to speak, Vincent tried for a casual tone and ended up with a slightly nervous, mostly excited breathy tone instead. "Always happy to do whatever you need me too, Mr. Fears." He said softly, heart skipping a beat as Cyrus' grip on his cup tightened just enough to be noticeable before he put the glass back down on his desk. That meant he was doing good. Any little slip in Cyrus' careful control over himself meant he was playing the game right.

"I'm aware." Cyrus said softly, combing a hand through his short hair to try and cover his slip in composure. He then sat down slowly, taking his time once again to make himself comfortable. Once he was finally comfortable again, he hooked his index finger at Vincent, motioning for him to come forward.

Knowing better than to stand, Vincent crawled over, only stopping once he was between Cyrus' legs. The worst part of getting in trouble with Cyrus was always wondering whether or not Cyrus would enjoy his performance enough to take care of the aching erection being punished always caused Vincent. If Cyrus choose not to, that was fine, and if he did, that was even better, but the **waiting** , the waiting **killed** Vincent.

Spreading his legs just enough for Vincent to nestle between them, Cyrus rested one elbow on his chair's armrest, resting his head on his hand as he stared coldly down at Vincent, while his other hand held his drink. "You know what I want, Vincent, don't make me tell you." He said softly, tone cold and void despite the heat bubbling under the surface.

Springing into action the moment he was given permission, Vincent quickly and expertly freed Cyrus' cock from his expensive suit pants and silky underwear. Once Cyrus' cock was free, Vincent rested his hands in his lap and licked a slow line from the base of Cyrus' throbbing erection to the tip, following the thick vein on the underside. Cyrus didn't make a peep, sipping his drink and looking disinterested, and Vincent made it his personal mission to break his boss' carefully constructed control.

Slowly dragging his tongue around the head of Cyrus' cock, Vincent had to suppress a smile. Cyrus' hand had definitely twitched again. After pressing a light kiss to the head of Cyrus' cock, Vincent swallowed his boss down to the root, getting a buck of Cyrus' hips and a light growl for his efforts. Cutting his eyes up, Vincent silently swore as Cyrus still looked just as put-together and in control as ever. He was just getting started though.

Starting to apply a steady suction, Vincent began to bob his head slowly. He lingered on the head long enough to give it a swirling lick, before diving back down and repeating the process. Years of practice had taught him exactly how Cyrus liked it and Vincent thought for a moment that he'd reached a milestone for his victory when Cyrus set his cup down. When he cut his eyes up, however, he saw Cyrus still looked disinterested, even his eyes were still as cold as ever.

Redoubling his efforts, Vincent applied more suction and bobbed faster, still taking the time to swirl his tongue along the head of Cyrus' cock when he came up. After a bit of that, Vincent felt a pressure on the back of his head and moaned without meaning to when he found he couldn't come back up from the root of Cyrus' cock. Looking up, Vincent saw that Cyrus was watching him intently with those cold eyes and made a show of rolling his eyes back and moaning deeply. The hand in his hair tightened a fraction before relaxing and Vincent could swear he saw the corner of Cyrus' mouth twitch a bit before returning to a neutral frown.

Pulling his cock from Vincent's throat, Cyrus stood up and gripped himself lightly, humming a bit as he gave himself a few leisurely strokes. Vincent watched his hand like a starving animal watching a piece of food dangled before them and even licked his lips a bit. It was almost hard to still be annoyed at his favorite lackey when he put on such a good show during his punishment. Almost.

Taking a single step forward, Cyrus wedged his boot between Vincent's legs, the tip of the shiny leather resting right under his lackey's balls as he simultaneously slapped him across the face with his cock. Vincent jerked hard as his boot made contact and his breathing became considerably harder. Then he received the slap and he practically started panting, his lack of discipline painting his arousal clear on his lidded eyes and parted lips. "How badly do you want my cum, Mr. Laurence?" Cyrus asked softly, his tone casual, as though they were discussing an expansion to a club or something else equally mundane.

"I'd kill for it, boss." Vincent replied automatically, meeting Cyrus' cold eyes and letting him see that he meant it.

Cracking a smirk, Cyrus let out a huff of laughter. Vincent was definitely intense when he was horny. It was part of his appeal, though. "Strip." Taking a step back, Cyrus watched Vincent with a once-again neutral expression as he undressed, standing only long enough to remove every last shred of clothing before he knelt back down, hands in his lap once again and erection sticking straight up. "Hands behind your back."

Obeying instantly, Vincent clasped his hands behind his back, each hand gripping the opposite wrist so his chest jutted slightly and his legs parted to keep him balanced. He watched with baited breath as Cyrus slid his foot forward again, the warm leather feeling even better under his bare balls. Then Cyrus cupped his face and caressed the corners of his mouth with his thumbs and Vincent's mouth fell open obediently.

Humming lightly in satisfaction, Cyrus pushed his cock into Vincent's throat, the man's lips closing around his cock instantly and his throat constricting as the head pushed into it. It had taken literal years of fucking Vincent's gag reflex out of him before he finally became able to take Cyrus' cock so effortlessly, but Cyrus would be a damn liar if he said it hadn't been worth it. As much as he loved gagging someone on his cock, there was just something special about a throat that could actually handle the abuse. There was something special about his favorite underling.

Actions contradicting that sentiment, Cyrus began to thrust, keeping a firm grip on either side of Vincent's head while he fucked his throat. He started slow at first, he always did, but as Vincent began to lose himself and started to moan softly between sucking diligently on his cock, Cyrus started to speed up. Before long he was fucking Vincent's face with all the gusto that he'd fuck any other hole with, not concerned in the slightest for Vincent's comfort as he used his throat.

Vincent for his part was taking it like a champ as usual. His cock was as hard as ever and he was hollowing his cheeks in his amount of suction to provide Cyrus with maximum pleasure. Even while his boss was fucking his throat, his face remained cold and neutral and that was perhaps the part that made Vincent the hardest. Cyrus had a way of looking down on people that could make them feel small and insignificant and at no time was the look ever more potent than in the middle of sex. It made Vincent feel like he was little more than a toy, some _thing_ Cyrus was using to please himself and not a person. It was his favorite thing about Cyrus, that cold, dehumanizing look.

A sudden knock on the door made both men pause, but then Cyrus kept right on fucking Vincent's throat and Vincent kept sucking, only ceasing in his moans. "Yes?" Cyrus called, voice coming out as even as ever as he turned his head towards the door to speak.

"Got somethin' here that requires your expertise, boss." A lackey called from the other side of the door.

"I'm busy at the moment. Leave me a memo and I'll get back to you." Cyrus replied, deciding by the lackey's tone that it didn't sound urgent.

"Yes, boss." The lackey said, followed swiftly by the sound of receding footsteps.

That did it. Vincent wouldn't have been able to hold it in even if he wanted to. Watching Cyrus deal with business while fucking his throat with all the force and speed that he'd had before the interruption drove Vincent right over the edge and he moaned loudly around Cyrus' cock as he came. He loved how Cyrus could make even the most crude acts seem so blasé with his cold demeanor and ability to behave as though nothing out of the ordinary were going on. It was his second favorite thing about his boss.

Hands suddenly going from the side of Vincent's head to the back, Cyrus buried his cock in his lackey's throat and came with a light, shuddering groan. He felt every constriction of Vincent's throat as he swallowed his load down and sighed as the man continued to suck and constrict his throat obediently even after receiving his prize. Slowly pulling his cock from Vincent's throat, Cyrus allowed his underling a moment to suckle the tip clean before he finally tucked his cock away.

Taking a step back, Cyrus looked down at the mess on Vincent's chest and noticed a few stray drops on his boot. Mouth twitching a bit as he fought down a grin, Cyrus met Vincent's eyes and motioned for him to look down with his head. Vincent did and Cyrus allowed himself a very brief grin when the man swallowed nervously. "Clean up your mess, Mr. Laurence." He practically growled, watching in the deepest of satisfaction as Vincent awkwardly bent down without removing his arms from behind his back to lick the cum off his boot.

Once Vincent was finished and straightened back up again, Cyrus nodded in approval. He then took his time sitting back down in his chair and getting comfortable once more. He grabbed his drink and finished it off in one swallow before holding the glass out to Vincent. "Put this away for me and then go clean yourself up."

Looking relieved, Vincent nodded eagerly and took the cup from Cyrus. "Sure thing, boss." He said happily, hurrying over to the bar to put the cup down before collecting his clothes and leaving the office for the restroom across the hall. He'd done a good job and was no longer in trouble. Vincent couldn't exactly say he'd learned his lesson about interrupting Cyrus' work since he loved getting punished by the older man, but he'd at least wait a few weeks before letting himself get sloppy and risk pissing Cyrus off again.

Meanwhile, back in his office, surrounded now by peaceful silence, Cyrus got back to work. Vincent required a firm hand, that was for certain, but Cyrus didn't mind having to occasionally educate his right-hand man about proper workplace behaviour. No one ever really stopped learning, after all, and mistakes and consequences were a part of learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short entry... Stab me now... Why do they come out so good short n' sweet...?


End file.
